castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Titan
Titans are enormous golems that appear in the Lords of Shadow saga. In the first game, defeating them involves destroying the large glowing runes located on various parts of their bodies. Three are fought as bosses while there are many Titan corpses located in the Titan Graveyard. These massive constructs were developed by the Mage-Smiths of Agharta; an order of Aghartan wizards that were specialized in the crafting of special artifacts ranging from unique clothing to enchanted weapons. Their greatest accomplishment was the development of the Titans that were to be used as defensive weapons during the Necromantic Wars until they were all but destroyed except for the last Stone Idol Titan. The term "Titan" is also used for other extremely large boss enemies that appear in Lords of Shadow 2. Lords of Shadow Ice Titan The first Titan is the enormous Ice Titan, said to have actually been one of the smaller Titans. It is encountered during Chapter 1, part 5, when Gabriel Belmont ventures into the frozen area of the Oblivion Lake. When Gabriel steps on the frozen lake, the Ice Titan bursts through the ice, and attacks Gabriel. After striking it's weak points, the Ice Titan throws Gabriel off, but before it attacks, Zobek arrives and delivers the finishing blow. Stone Idol Titan The second Titan, the Stone Idol Titan, is fought in Chapter 2, part 8, when Gabriel, along with Claudia and the Black Knight, enter the Sanctuary of Titans. There, a large pile of rubble was found in the middle of the area. After a few minutes, the rubble started to move, then it all came together to form a gigantic humanoid body. It was a very powerful foe who used a unique magic to control the gravitation of stones and used them to try and crush Gabriel. But with the Black Knight's strength, as well as Claudia's guidance, Gabriel bested the behemoth. Dracolich Titan The final Titan, the Dracolich Titan, is unique among Titans; it was not created by the inhabitants of Agharta, and was instead prepared by Death, Lord of the Necromancers, who discovered the fossilized remains of an ancient dragon embedded in a mountain in his realm. Though the magics that power it are necromantic in nature, its design is similar to the Aghartian Titans, as it is powered by runes that channel necromantic energy through the dragon's skeleton, reanimating it into the form of the Dracolich. The monster is fought as the semi-final boss in Chapter 11, part 2, when Gabriel walks atop the mountain the skeleton is embedded in to meet with a unique Necromancer, who sees Gabriel as another who seeks death, like him. Angered, Gabriel prepares to fight, but the Necromancer has other plans in mind. Instead of facing Gabriel head on, he converts his body into pure magical energy, and possesses the runes laid throughout the skeleton, activating the Dracolich. Despite its jaw-dropping size, Gabriel is able to climb its bones and cross through its rotting flesh, finding the runes that power it and smashing them to pieces, killing the great beast once and for all, along with the Necromancer who controlled it. While this creature was not created by the Aghartians, it is labelled a Titan due to its size, the runes which animate it, and the fact that it is fought by platforming along its great length. Lords of Shadow 2 Siege Titan The Siege Titan is a giant mechanized robot-like device shaped like a titan used to attack Dracula's castle, designed by Rinaldo Gandolfi for the Brotherhood of Light. After short scrap with Roland de Ronceval, Dracula will chase him onto the Titan's arm. Rather then face Dracula directly this time around, the Paladin attempts to shoot him from afar while Dracula does battle with his fellow knights. Using the the Paladin's attacks against him Dracula is able to remove much of the Titan's armor that was blocking his path to the head where the titan's Mystical power-source is kept, by infecting the source with his blood Dracula forces the titan to fall. Gorgon The Gorgon is a giant three headed, fire breathing, snake creature. With the ability to turn others to stone. This Gorgon is a merger of the three sisters Medusa, Euryale, and Stheno after being corrupted. During the fight, Dracula will have to build up both Void and Chaos magic by attacking the Gorgon's tentacles at the edge of the field, then when the opportunity presents itself Gabriel must the Gorgon's arm to the ground and climb up the Gorgon's body until he reaches a head to slam it down to the ground before finally using the Chaos Claws to beat on the head and destroying it. During the second phase of the fight in addition to looking out for fists, tentacles and fireballs Gabriel must also avoid the legendary gaze of the sisters less he be turned to stone. Additionally during the second fight the Gorgon will attempt to protect it's arms with a layer of stone from it's gaze that Dracula will have to break off with Chaos claws. During the third and final phase enraged at the loss of her sisters the final head with unleash torrents of flame to finish of Dracula. Taking advantage Dracula will freeze the final head with void sword before ripping out her heart with the Claws and turning the corpse into a stone. Leviathan The Leviathan is a colossal Old God, enslaved and tortured by Satan. The huge beast is summoned after the return of Satan, who wants to use its power to destroy Earth. Its body can eject dark energy through its skin, and minions from Hell appear to fight Dracula and his son. Dracula and Alucard climb on the back of the beast and succeed in slicing the Leviathan in two with the chains that are attached to its neck. Trivia *The Dracolich is a undead dragon defeated by Gabriel. This is similar to the Dragon Zombie of the original series which was said to have been slayed by Dracula in his early years. *The titan stages are reminiscent to the PS2 game Shadow of the Colossus. *The Lady of the Crypt that appears in Mirror of Fate could also be considered as a titan, as it is enormous compared to Trevor, and fought in a QTE fashion. *The Siege Titan's power-source appears to be a type of ancient titan rune, which is most likely brings the device to actual life. *Unlike the first Lords of Shadow, out of the three titans in Lords of Shadow 2 only one of them, the Gorgon, has a life bar in the actual fight. The two other are not fought directly, the Siege Titan is destroyed when its power source is corrupted by Dracula, and the Leviathan is killed by Dracula and Alucard using the chains that are attached to it. *Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale appear first as separate creatures that come together and transform into the giant boss called "The Gorgon". Gallery Artwork Ice-titan.jpg|Ice titan artwork Titancorpse-2.png|Ice titan artwork Titancorpse.png|Ice titan, preliminar concept CASTLEVANIA STONEIDOL.jpg|Stone idol titan artwork Death Animations File:Death-of-IceTitan.gif|Death of the Ice Titan File:Death-of-Stone-Idol-Titan.gif|Death of the Stone Idol Titan File:Death-of-Leviathan.gif|Death of the Leviathan See more at Dracolich Titan/Gallery, Siege Titan/Gallery and Gorgon (Lords of Shadow)/Gallery Enemy Data Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow Category:Monsters Category:Greek Monsters Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Category:Lords of Shadow Bosses Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Bosses Category:Biblical Monsters